


Just Couple Things

by Shell_Writes



Category: All For The Game - Nora Sakavic
Genre: Blood, Fluff, M/M, Murder, Non-Graphic Violence, Violence, dead bodies, i guess, i think thats it, idk whats this au, just take it, like fluffier than it should be, neil and andrew kill together, not that strong just some swears, seth is alive, strong language?, what else
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-02
Updated: 2017-07-02
Packaged: 2018-11-22 07:48:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,809
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11375772
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shell_Writes/pseuds/Shell_Writes
Summary: Prompt - “What’s in the bag?”“Not a dead body.”“Okay, we have got to work on your lying skills. Try to sound more convincing. What’s in the bag?”“Definitely not a dead body.”





	Just Couple Things

**Author's Note:**

> Idk whats this, just take it pls! Also this is some Will Grahm/Hannible Lecter type of shit (without the cannibalism)

Neil looked up to the night sky, the stars were shining and lighting up in the darkness. The moon was almost full and looked huge compared to the stars scattered around it. 

He closed his eyes and took a deep breath. This was not the time to appreciate the beauty of the sky, this was a time to dispose of a man's body.

Neil looked down at the black body bag and continued dragging it away from the tree he was just reliving himself behind. Thankfully, the blood didn't reach the trunk, so he wouldn't have to clean it. There was blood on the ground though, not too much, but he needed to hide it. Neil moved some of the dirt with his shoes to cover the blood, then moved some of the leaves over it. 

He took two steps back and looked at everything. It was dark, but from what he can see the blood wasn't visible anymore. He breathed in relief and held onto the bag.

The bag was as heavy as a grown man could be. He let out a long breath through his mouth and continued dragging the body further into the forest.

The air was still and warm and Neil heard everything, as small as flies, around the trees. It was mostly silent except for the occasional noises small animals made.

Neil could feel the sweat rolling down his back and covering his forehead but he continued dragging until he arrived to his destination.

The camp was quiet because everyone was still asleep, there were five tents around the still glowing fire pit in the middle of the camp.  
The foxes came here as a dare from Seth, the oldest fox said that the others wouldn't be able to survive a week in the woods without their beloved phones, takeouts, Exy, and other devices that made their lives easier. No one was about to turn down a challenge, not even Allison or Andrew. So here they are, in the middle of nowhere, without any way to communicate with the outside world. 

Neil didn't really mind it, since he slept in far worst conditions when he was on the run. And besides, he got to share a tent with Andrew, so that's a win in Neil's book.

What's not a win is the heavy body he dropped close to his and Andrew's tent. He needed Andrew to help him bury the body, he could do it alone but it would be quite bothersome.

Neil made his way back to the tent careful not to startle Andrew, the older man was fast asleep with a hand under Neil's pillow and two blankets wrapped around his strong body. Neil took his time to admire his seemingly peaceful-looking boyfriend before he remembered that there's a dead body outside.

"Andrew." Said Neil quietly, that's all it took for Andrew to open his sleep filled eyes. It was still 3 in the morning and they went to their tents at 12 last night.

Andrew blinked for a while adjusting his eyes to his surroundings, he looked at Neil and raised an eyebrow and Neil wanted to kiss him so bad.

"Don't be mad at me." Said Neil sheepishly.

"What did you do." Andrew's voice was rough and hoarse from sleep.

Neil scratched the back of his neck. One of the bad habits he got since joining the foxes. "I need your help burying a body..." 

Andrew stared at him for a while searching for something in his face. He then sat up in their little mattress as he continued to look at Neil. It was so quiet he could hear crickets chirping outside. Neil didn't know how long it was before Andrew opened his mouth "is this some kind of test in this relationship."

Neil laughed and moved closer to Andrew who still had an expressionless face, it wasn't the first time Andrew acknowledged what's between them as 'something' but Neil will never get tired of it "eh, more like i want to put your strong arms at use."

Andrew looked at him and sighed "who is it?" 

Neil knew that Andrew was the 'right one' for him or whatever ever since they got together, but Andrew's reaction just made him more sure. "One of the Butcher's men. He thought he was sneaking up behind me as I relived myself. I didn't really mean to kill him, but it happened. The other guy who was with him fled before i could do anything."

Andrew put his hand on Neil's face and Neil didn't bother fighting the urge to lean into the touch, his eyes were searching Neil's body. To check for any visible wounds. "Why do i bother with a murder magnet."

Neil opened his closed eyes and smiled "you love me."

"You want me to help you bury a fucking body at this hour of the morning. I hate you." Said Andrew with little to no bite in his voice.

"Gotta keep things interesting somehow." Smiled Neil.

Andrew groaned and got out of bed, he put on his shoes and armbands then took his knives from under his pillow and sheathed them inside his armbands. His blond hair was messy and going in all directions, it looked so soft. So Neil buried his hand in it and smiled when Andrew leaned back to the touch. After Neil combed the hair (he made it worst than it was) Andrew put on a black shirt and stood up, Neil followed him out of the tent.

He stood next to Andrew over the body bag. "Where the fuck did you get a body bag?"

"They brought it with them." Said Neil as he moved to the other side of the black bag.

Andrew clutched his hands tightly to his sides and glared at the bag like he wanted to kill the man inside it again. 

"I'm fine Andrew" said Neil softly "we need to move quickly before the others wake up."

Andrew breathed out and moved next to Neil, they held onto the bag and started dragging it past their campsite 

"do you know where you're going?" Andrew asked. Neil nodded.

Neil stopped them when they got to a fairly open space where two shovels were laid on the dirt. Andrew looked at him as he dropped the bag "i see you prepared."

Neil smiled and looked at his boyfriend "of course."

"We didn't bring shovels with us. Do i wanna know how you got them?" Asked Andrew. Neil shook his head and handed Andrew one of the shovels.

They started digging in silent. Neil didn't know exactly how long it was, but maybe ten minutes later he stopped Andrew. 

"It's not deep enough." Said Andrew. Neil raised his fingers to his lips to silence Andrew. He heard something to their right.

Andrew stilled when he heard a wood crushing and moved to Neil's side, ready to take out his knives. 

Neil moved closer to the source of the sound and hid behind a tree. The other man who came for him was walking towards him and Andrew. But he still didn't see Neil.

Neil quickly but quietly made his way back to Andrew "the other man is here. You need to hide behind that tree and attack him from behind" he said quickly.

"I'm not leaving you." Said Andrew firmly.

"He's expecting me to be alone, and he has a gun so it won't be much of a fight if he got us both in front of him." Said Neil touching Andrew's armbands "go quickly behind that tree."

Andrew nodded and moved away. They can take the man, Neil knows that but if something happened, at least Andrew would be far enough away and he'd have a fighting chance. Neil smiled to himself when he imagined how Andrew would call him a martyr if he knew his thoughts right now.

"Nathaniel." A voice brought him out of his thoughts, he looked at the man who had his gun pointed at him. He didn't recognize the man, but he knew his father had a lot of people he didn't know.

The man looked at the shovels and the body bag and cursed, he looked back at Neil looking angry "I will kill you, you little bitch!"

"Like i killed your friend here? Or like Stuart Hatford killed Nathan Wesninski?" Neil said smirking, he knew his mouth would get him in some deep trouble but he couldn't stop himself.

The man cocked his gun and Neil could feel the anger radiating from him. Neil smiled.

"You little- i will fucking enjoy cutting you up!" Said the man "i'll keep you alive for weeks! I'll make you beg me to end your misery! You'll regret the day you ran away with that bitch Mary!"

Neil didn't rise to the bait and stood his grounds, he just needed the man to keep talking until Andrew could fucking stab him. "Who even are you? You weren't even one of the Butcher's trusted men. And you're still loyal to him? He'd sell you for one corn chip if he was still alive." Said Neil. The man was still far away from him and closer to the trees, he can still shoot him but it won't be that accurate. Maybe it'll hit his leg or shoulder.

"It stopped being about loyalty and started being about revenge and survival. You brought the FBI down on our asses, they've been haunting us since you opened your big mouth!" Said the man.

Neil could see Andrew walking quietly behind him and he smiled a little "good."

Then it all happen so fast, he heard the man scream then Neil dropped himself into the grave as he heard a shot from the gun. He fell on his left side and groaned in pain.  
After he realized he wasn't shot and the pain was only from the fall he looked up to find Andrew looking down at him holding a bloodied knife and a grin that reminded Neil of him when he was medicated "l finally have you where I want you."

"Finally gonna make good on your promise and bury me six feet under?" Asked Neil smiling.

Andrew hummed and rubbed his chin "never thought you would be happy as I bury you alive."

"Maybe because I know you won't do it." Grinned Neil and extended his hand up to Andrew "and besides, this grave is not deep enough."

Andrew hummed again as he held Neil's hand with one of his bloodied hands and pulled him up "maybe you're right. I'll push you in with my 'strong arms' after we dig deeper."

Andrew didn't move back so when Neil's feet touched the ground they were so close, Neil could feel Andrew's hot breath on his face. Neil blushed and leaned closer to Andrew, closing his eyes while still holding Andrew's hand and his other hand on Andrew's bicep, he almost forgot what they were doing out here.

Andrew was looking at his lips when Neil opened his eyes, and Neil unconsciously licked them. "this is so... sick Andrew." Whispered Neil.

Andrew smirked "what?"

"We just dug a grave for a guy I killed and it looks like we're burying another guy you just killed with him, your hands are still bloodied. And you're still holding the knife." Whispered Neil.

"It was self defense." Said Andrew.

"Eh." Said Neil "Still, maybe we-" He stopped talking  
when he heard footsteps and voices coming towards them. Both Andrew and Neil moved readying themselves for a fight. 

The first face they saw was Matt, followed by the other foxes except Kevin. Guess even a gunshot can't wake him up.

"What happened?!" Asked Dan horrified. She looked tired as her curly hair was everywhere and she was wearing shorts and Matt's huge shirt. Neil felt bad for waking her up.

"Nothing. Couldn't sleep, so we decided to walk around." Said Andrew dismissively.

Only Renee walked closer to the two men but not close enough to touch either of them "are you okay?" 

"Peachy." Grinned Andrew.

"There's blood on your hands! Literally!" Screamed Nicky following Renee closer to them. They couldn't see the bodies from where they were standing, with the body bag being behind Neil and Andrew, and the other body farther beside the trees.  
As the foxes got closer to the couple, they notices the bag behind them. 

"What’s in that bag?” Asked Matt pointing to the bag sinisterly.

“Not a dead body.” Said Andrew smiling as he played with his knife. Neil pushed him lightly and glared at him. Andrew glared back.

“Okay, we have got to work on your lying skills. Try to sound more convincing. What’s in the bag?” Asked Dan with a hand to her hips. Renee looked at Andrew understandingly.

“Definitely not a dead body.” Said Neil looking back at the group. "You should go back to sleep."

"For fucks-" Seth cut himself off "I'm going back to bed away from those psychos." he walked away from the group. Good. One down, seven to go.

"What? You didn't kill anybody recently and you missed it?" Allison asked Andrew. She didn't look like she just woke up to a gunshot. 

Neil glared at her "Allison." At the same time Andrew said "Renee."

Renee turned to the rest of the group "let's get back to our tents and talk about it later."

"What? No! We get to know what happened!" Said Allison with Matt nodding along.  
Neil sighed.

"Do you want to end up in a body bag?" Asked Andrew his stony, expressionless face back.

Renee moved closer to Allison "let's go please." Allison glared at Andrew "you'll tell us later."

Andrew ignored her and looked at Nicky and Aaron "what are you waiting for? Move along."  
Nicky looked like he wanted to say something, Neil shook his head "later."

Aaron looked up and down Andrew's body like he's checking if he's okay, he then turned around and walked back to the camp. The rest of the foxes followed except Renee.

When the foxes were clearly gone she spoke "do you need help?"

"I think me and Neil could mange burying two bodies on our own." Said Andrew as he cleaned his knife and put it back inside his armband.

"Two?" Asked Renee.

Neil kneeled to pick up his abandoned shovel and continued digging as Andrew and Renee walked to the other body close to the trees and talked about what happened. 

Renee helped Andrew drag the second body next to the body bag. Neil stopped digging and looked at the two of them.  
He kneeled to the body and checked his pockets and took out the wallet and the gun, the only ID in the wallet said the man's name was Adam Small. He never heard of him.  
He took the ID and put back the wallet. He then stood up and cleaned the gun with his shirt. He threw it in the grave.

Andrew didn't say anything and neither did Renee. They both understood. Renee left after that and Andrew and Neil continued digging.

After a while the sky started to become bright as the sun started to rise. Neil declared it was enough digging and the two men dragged the bodies to the grave.

The sun was up in the sky when they finally finished burying the bodies. Neil walked around the scene just to make sure nothing was visible.

When he made sure everything was okay. Andrew said "I'm hungry. Let's go."

Neil nodded and followed Andrew back to the camp. When they arrived, everyone was still awake (including Kevin and Katelyn), some were eating some were walking around doing their business.

All of them stared at the two men, except Renee who smiled and put the already made food on two plates for them. Neil couldn't imagine how he and Andrew looked, covered in sweat and dirt and blood. 

"There's a water gallon by that tree, clean up before breakfast." Said Renee. Andrew nodded and walked to the water. Neil held the water for him as he scrubbed the now dried blood from his hands, after that Andrew did the same for him and they sat down with the rest of their team.

All of them looked like they wanted to ask them questions but it seemed that Renee told them to ask after breakfast.

The breakfast was a quiet affair. Too quiet for the foxes in Neil's opinion but he didn't mind really. After they were done eating, Neil asked Andrew in Russian "do you want to go to the camp shower two miles from here?" He felt really dirty.

"Yes." Andrew replied in the same language "after you tell them what happened."

Neil looked at him "why don't you tell them?"

"They're your friends."

"They're OUR friends." Said Neil.

"Okay! That's enough! Now that you're done eating, how about you tell us what the hell is going on?" Said Dan.

Neil sighed and looked at his friends "two of my father's men jumped me and i had to defend myself."

"Oh my god!" Said Matt "are you okay?" 

*****

Neil felt bad for not telling the his friends everything, but he told them everything they needed to know right now.

Neil and Andrew walked to their tent and got their back bags full of their showering essentials and said goodbye to the team.

They started walking to the camp showers and got there half an hour later (Neil would've got there faster but Andrew kept glaring at him every time he sped up.).  
Thankfully, the showers were empty and it had stalls. They wordlessly got into a single stall and started stripping their clothes after they made sure there was water and no one was around.

The stall wasn't that big but they were small enough to fit. Neil was under the the shower with Andrew behind him and closer to the locked door.

The water was warm as it poured down on Neil, and he relaxed his tense muscles with a sigh. He didn't know how tense he was or how the last few hours effected him. 

Andrew's hands touched his shoulders from behind and he sighed again moving further into the stall to make room for Andrew under the shower. 

Andrew started scrubbing his back with their soap and he smiled closing his eyes as he remembered the first time they got into the shower together. Good times, even though Neil was burned and bruised, but it was still a good time.

"You're thinking too loud." Said Andrew from behind them. He turned Neil around as he started to clean him from the front. Softly over the scars, he moved the soap over his arms to his chest down to his stomach.

"Nothing bad, I promise." Smiled Neil looking at Andrew.

Andrew hummed not looking back at Neil. After he was done, he got the shampoo from where he put it and squeezed some on his hands.

"I can wash my hair you know." Said Neil.

"No one asked you to." Said Andrew reaching up to Neil's hair and massaged the scalp. He covered Neil's face with shampoo after he saw his grin.

"Hey!" Laughed Neil putting water on his eyes.

Andrew pulled his head under the water and rinsed the shampoo from him. After Neil was finally clean, he moved away from the water and held the shampoo "my turn." Neil grinned.

Andrew huffed but didn't say anything to stop Neil, so he squeezed some of it on his hand and put the bottle back, Andrew was looking at him expectedly. 

"Close your eyes." Said Neil smiling. Andrew rolled his eyes and closed them.

Gently, Neil put his hands on Andrew's head and started cleaning his hair. Andrew was away from the water and Neil was under it.

He started massaging his scalp and his smile widened when he felt Andrew relaxed because of his touch.  
After he throughly cleaned Andrew's hair, Neil gently moved him under the water and rinsed the shampoo away.

Andrew opened his sleepy eyes after there was no shampoo left and Neil smiled at him. He leaned down slowly looking at Andrew's eyes, waiting for a no. But Andrew only tilted his head back and Neil put his lips on Andrew's.

Andrew's hand went to the back of Neil's neck as the kiss deepened. Neil made a small noise at the back of his throat when he felt Andrew's tongue on his lips. His own hands were fumbling behind him for the soap. His hand touched the soap and he pulled back from Andrew to catch his breath, Andrew bit his lower lip lightly as he pulled back from Neil. 

Neil breathed heavily keeping his eyes on Andrew's. Neil started cleaning Andrew's chest with the soap while kissing his forehead, his cheeks, lightly kissing his lips, down to his destination, his neck. 

Neil placed open mouthed kisses on the side of Andrew's neck and heard the other man trying to suppress his moans. 

Neil continued to kiss and gently suck Andrew's neck as he scrubbed Andrew's front. He pulled back after he was done and looked at Andrew, he was trying really hard not to make a sound. Neil smiled "do you want me to do your back?"

Andrew glared at him and turned around "your neck fetish is disgusting." Neil's smile grew wider.

 

Five minutes later, they were done showering and were fully clothed again. Neil felt much better as they walked out of the still (thankfully) empty showers.

Their hair was damp and clothes were slightly stuck to their bodies, and Andrew's pale neck started to get darker where Neil kissed earlier.

Andrew pushed his head to look forward "staring as we walk in a forest? That's a new degree of annoyance." Neil laughed and sped up his walking into a jog, Andrew huffed "can't you walk like a normal human being."

Neil shook his head and Andrew sighed and took Neil's hand in his. Neil smiled as he slowed down so Andrew could keep up. They don't hold hands in public, but no one is around so Andrew is feeling comfortable. Or maybe too tired of Neil's shit.

They made their way back to their camp, Andrew still holding onto Neil's hand. And Neil still having one of the best days of his life, despite of what happened a few hours ago.

Nicky was the first one to say anything as they walked to their tent "so cute!!" He squealed.

"Just Couple Things: holding hands after you wash away the blood of your enemies together." Said Allison. The foxes laughed. Andrew ignored them and got inside of their tent dragging Neil behind him. 

The last thing he heard was Nicky's voice saying "then having victory sex!"

**Author's Note:**

> Leave a comment and tell me what you think!


End file.
